Question: Simplify the following expression: $q = \dfrac{8}{6y - 2} \div \dfrac{2}{5y}$
Answer: Dividing by an expression is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $q = \dfrac{8}{6y - 2} \times \dfrac{5y}{2}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $q = \dfrac{ 8 \times 5y } { (6y - 2) \times 2}$ $q = \dfrac{40y}{12y - 4}$ Simplify: $q = \dfrac{10y}{3y - 1}$